


Bonding

by CharonKatharsis



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, British English, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Party, Roommates, Some Fluff, australian english, some smut, that is not so one-sided after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU - When Tom moves to his new college, he meets his new roommate Chris for the first time. And he considers him quite charming…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkdrinkingkoala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=milkdrinkingkoala).



> I tried to use australian slang.... tried, that is.
> 
> Thanks to milkdrinkingkoala, who gave me this prompt :)

He was nervous. Well, actually he was more than nervous. It was the first time for Tom to be so far away from home, from his friends and everything he knew. He had no idea where on this campus his room share would be, he had no idea if this was indeed the right campus and he was glad it was at least the right college in the right city. Sheesh, how he hated his ability to mess things up to a degree only someone else could save him. He closed his eyes to focus. Ok, get a hold of yourself – you’ll ask the next-best person walking by and they might or might not be able to help you. When he opened his eyes, he saw two girls passing by.

„Excuse me, ladies… would you mind helping me?“ The turned to him and one of them spoke to him.

„Whaddya want?“

„I, well… I currently seek my flat. I think it is on this campus but I’m not sure.“

„Here? This is the girls only part of this campus so… unless you are a girl…“

„Oh, I… sorry. I look for…“ He searched his pockets for the notice. „Ah, here it is… House 54/3b… flat 238.“

„… go down that way about eight minutes and then there’s a sign. The janitor will know.“

„The janitor? Ah, the caretaker.“

„Yeah.“ They both looked at him as if he was stupid, causing him to blush.

„Thank you, ladies and I guess I’ll be off now…“ Neither of them waited for further chitchats.

He found the janitor’s office and in it was the man he had looked for.

„Excuse me, are you the caretaker?“ The old man looked up, a little grumpy.

„I am the janitor here.“

„I’m looking for my flat and I can’t find it and some girls told me to come to you for you know where everything is and…“

„Yeah, yeah, I get it. Which number is it?“

„It’s… House 54/3b flat 238.“

„Wait a moment, I will have to go there anyway so you can come with me.“

„Thank you, Mister….?“ But the man did not bother to give his name.

About half an hour later, Tom finally reached his destination. He had gotten his keys already via mail, so he could simply enter in order to start unpacking the things he had brought. It wasn’t much, so it wouldn’t take long and he intended to go out to look around the campus a little more. The key turned one time and the door opened – so his roommate was there already. Ok, no need to panic, it was only the guy he would be sharing this flat for some months. Or years if all went well.  _Breathe_ , he reminded himself and entered quietly.

Behind the door he faced a quite large room, well, large enough to provide enough space for a couch standing opposite a small table with a TV on top of it. Between those two things, another table stood, a small one – enough to place two big boxes of pizza on it. Ok, maybe he was a little hungry. A worn-out rug welcomed whoever passed the front door and he could even glimpse into what he supposed was the kitchen. Probably there was the dining table as well since none could be seen in this living room thing. Next to the kitchen entry was a closed door with two zeros. Surely convenient to have this inside as well, he mused. On the right wall he saw an open door leading into a tiled room, obviously the bathroom. So that left the two doors on the left-hand side. One would be the room he would spend the next months or even years in and behind the other one his roommate would be. Actually was, he could hear him rummage inside. First things first, he reminded himself, the luggage had to be brought into his room, the left one telling from the sounds he heard behind the right door, and afterwards he could introduce himself to the other guy. Hopefully he would be likeable so they might have a good time without arguing.

The few things he had brought with himself were stowed away quickly. Now it was finally time to face his roommate. He left his room and knocked on the door next to his own one. It took a moment before the door was opened and he was greeted in a hail-fellow-well-met way.

“G’ day, mate. How is it going?” In front of him stood a guy built like an ancient statue: a muscular, very well-defined body, the lack of shirt presenting him ripped abs and once he looked further up, he saw into a quite nice face surrounded by some blonde streaks, which had fallen out of the tie back. There was something open and inviting about the grin he faced.

“Err.. well, hello. I am Thomas William Hiddleston… your roommate. You can call me Tom.”

“Hy, Tom, I’m Chris.” A large-sized hand was offered to him and he accepted. How small his hand felt compared to this guy’s. They were about the same height but Tom was far from being that, well.. big? He wondered how to put it, the word big did not describe it. This Chris was well-built, masculine but in an unintrusive way. He on the other hand was rather lank and by far not as broad-shouldered.

“…earth to Tom, still there, mate?”

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry. What were you saying?”

“Care for some pizza later?”

“Sounds nice.”

They did order some pizza later that evening. Tom had used the meantime to prepare his room, to get to know the campus and to grab the groceries he would need soon. He found out there was indeed a dining table in the kitchen and a refectory was about ten minutes from his house whilst to get to the lecture theatre he would have most of his courses took almost half an hour of walking but there was a bus station nearby so he could go by bus as well. He found out the bathroom was small but had a bathtub nonetheless. And now they were sitting together, slouching on the couch and shared a family pizza with everything. Funny enough, they had quite the same taste in pizza so there was no need to order two.

“So, Chris… where are you from, anyway? You do have a funny accent, you know?”

“Funny? Nah… I’m from Oz.”

“Oz?”

“I’m Aussie… australian.”

“Ah, that’s why you speak like that.” Tom laughed.

“Like what?” Chris wondered.

“Well… like I imagine a surfer-boy to speak.”

“And I never saw a bloke sounding like the queen.”

“I do not sound like the queen.”

“Yeah, as if. Now eat up, mate, before you starve. Should eat some more anyway.”

“Stop it.” Even though usually Tom did not like people telling him he needed to eat more, he did not mind to hear it from Chris. Actually he felt as if Chris could have told him anything at all and he wouldn’t have minded. That guy somehow had this effect on him.

“Ok, ok, I’ll stop. So you’re a brit?”

“I am… from London.”

“You got a Sheila there?”

“I don’t know any Sheila.”

“A girlfriend waiting for you?”

“…ehr, no. I don’t have one.”

“Tough luck, Tom. But you’ll have a lot of fun here, I’m sure. Are you a screamer?” Tom nearly choked on his pizza. What kind of question was that? And how did Chris get the idea to ask him such a thing in the first place? Besides Chris did not know he was… not as limited when it came to his sexual interest.

“I.. I… what kind of question is that?” He felt his cheeks burning from the fierce blush as for a moment he imagined himself in bed with Chris.

“I just wanted to know.. ah, yeah, right. Screamer… that means do you like to party hard?” But in this state of their conversation it made little difference to Tom. Chris had not meant it that way, he reassure himself. Now his mind needed to stop showing him all those nasty things it could come up with. But it did not get any better.

“Party? Sometimes…”

“You ok? Are you tired, Tom? You’re all red and stuff… maybe you should go to bed?” And there went the little progress Tom had made in trying to calm his imagination.

“I.. I guess I’ll go to bed now. We can… continue tomorrow.”

“G’night then.”

Tom had rushed into his room, shutting the door behind himself. He hoped Chris had not noticed the bump his trousers made. He looked to the door but figured he had closed it indeed, before he got rid of them and grabbed a tissue from his bedside cabinet. He almost couldn’t believe it himself but there he was wacking off thinking about this Chris, trying his best to remain silent so Chris would not hear anything.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken them no time to get used to each other because somehow they simply fit together. Their courses had started and whilst Tom was rather engaged in his curriculum plus some bonus cultural courses like fine literature, Chris seemed to prefer the sports clubs their college offered. But, and this had impressed Tom quite much, Chris was far from being an insensitive klutz. And Chris was rather fond of Tom’s ability to both entertain and sometimes soothe him, without being, well.. boring. They had figured out they enjoyed each other’s company enough to spend their evenings together, sitting in the living room, chatting or watching Tv. There was something they did have in common as well: This nagging feeling of homesickness. Not that they actually missed home that much but they were both far from their homes and everything they had known was so far away. Maybe it was just natural for them to get used to each other so quickly since they both were the same in this regard. And this particular friday evening, they were sitting in the living room together again, in concordant silence, when Chris suddenly asked Tom.

“So, mate, have you even met anyone yet?” It took Tom a few moments to understand what exactly Chris was asking.

“You mean… like friends?” Chris nodded. “They are quite nice folks, I think, but….”

“But no?”

Tom smiled weakly. “I guess you are right.”

Chris looked at him, unbelieving. “C’mon, that’s it?”

“I’m not that… I mean it’s ok. They are ok and it has only been about a month, so I’m giving it some time so we can get to know each other and…”

“Right, stop right there. Y’know what we do? We get out tonight and rage all night. You’re too much of a conch but not tonight. There’s a big party at the girl’s campus and guys are totally allowed. We drink and you’ll find someone in no time. Maybe even a cutie, y’know… for the night.” He laughed as if he had made a good joke and somehow Tom was not sure whether he had joked or not. He chose to think of it as a nice try to cheer him up, even though there was no reason for it.

“Alright, maybe a little going out won’t hurt.” He felt nervous. Not that he actually cared that much for a party at the girl’s campus because even though he was interested in boys and girls alike, he already had found someone who fascinated and interested him. And he wasn’t the type of guy to distract himself by using somebody else. But probably it would be for the best to at least go there, he thought, Chris looked so excited to go to this party. To this party with all these girls. A hard pat on his back brought him back to reality.

“That’s my guy. My mates from the club, too, wanted to see you. I’ve been tellin’ them ‘bout you. Only good things, o’course.”

“Of course.”

About two hours later they arrived at the girl’s campus. The place was crowded already and one could smell beer and more alcohol from far. Loud music was booming out of this place and people were cheering and dancing. A young couple was hiding in the bushes next to the entrance, making out. So this was the party Chris wanted to take him to, Tom thought. He did like parties, that was not the problem, he simply enjoyed them a little more classy and less of a booze-up. But he had not come here to turn around and it was probably fun anyway. They entered and inside it was even louder than outside, so they had to scream at each other to understand a word.

“TOM, COME HERE! MY MATES ARE OVER THERE!” It was hard to stay together, Tom noticed. There were people everywhere, tiddly guys and tipsy girls with borderline no clothes.

“I’M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!” It was a lie, there were already some people in between them, but Chris turned around to wait for him, even offered him a hand, so they wouldn’t get separated. Someone handed him a big cup of what he supposed was vodka with cola. He took a sip and it confirmed his suspicion. He kept it and drank some more. It tasted quite nice, even though he was not that much of the vodka type, Tom had to admit they had made a nice mixture.

“HEY THERE!” Chris called for his friends and loud hoot followed. They were hugging and patting each other’s backs and Tom felt a little out of place until Chris introduced him.

“THAT’S MY ROOMMATE TOM.” And all of a sudden Tom found himself in the middle of about fifteen guys and cups were wandering around, girls came to mess around with the guys and one or two vanished in the progress.

And suddenly Tom found himself in the company of two girls, one of which was topless and braless as well and they were dancing, if “dancing” was the correct word for what they did. He felt dizzy and drank some more. He had lost track of how much he had had and it did not matter at all, it was funny to be around them and how the room spun and the awesome music and dancing and something was off but he cared not at all. When his cup was empty, he had a new one already, without knowing where that had come from.

Even though separated from Tom, Chris did have a good time as well. In the end he knew at least half the people there, if not more. Some of the girls were flirting with him all the time and he jokingly went along. They were not quite his taste but funny nonetheless. He, too, drank a lot but he was still far from being completely wasted – unlike most people were. After some hours he found Tom again, leaning on a guy and telling him about something Chris did not understand. He laughed – that Tom obviously had had a lot more than he should have had. His shirt was unbuttoned and hung loose over his shoulder, giving clear view on his slender figure. And obviously Tom had noticed him as well as he started to wave. Just as Chris wanted to approach him, one of the girls stepped into his way and smiled at him. For a second Chris wondered, but she, drunk as she was, screamed at him.

“WANNA FUCK?” He was taken back a little. She was not unattractive but first she was terribly drunk and second he was not into sluts, at least not for sex and especially not at a party.

“I GOT A GIRLFRIEND, SORRY!” She seemed to ponder but she left him be. And when he looked, Tom was gone and nowhere to be seen.

The party had ended when some police cars had turned up and suddenly in not time the house was empty, except for the girls who lived there. Chris had been unable to find Tom again, but he was sure the guy was alright. He probably had actually found a cutie to keep him warm that night, Chris thought, even though, somehow, he hoped not. It would not be like the Tom he knew. No, surely he had gone home already or someone had given him a place to sleep. He sighed, the alcohol he had drunk still made him feel lightheaded and the cool chill of the night did only help so far.

It took him a lot longer to get back compared to the way there. His steps were as wide as ever and he did not tumble but he managed to walk the wrong way and had to make a little detour. But in the end Chris found his way home and was faced with quite a surprise: There, on the couch his roommate was sitting, or rather lying. Something in between. His trousers were spilled on the floor and his shirt hung from one arm only. Even his briefs were a little out of place. Chris took a moment to look at him and caught himself smiling.

“So you’ve found back, you drunk little fruit loop. Got me worried there for a moment.” Tom opened his eyes and looked at him for some seconds of confusion until he realized him. He jumped up abruptly and had to lean onto the wall so he would not fall down.

“Sure… I’m back.” Chris shook his head and wondered why Tom seemed to be moody, but he was drunk, so well… that would be it.

“Are you alright?”

“All diamond here.”

“Come, I’ll take you to bed.”

“I’m pretty sure… I can walk. And you should call your girlfriend or something and stuff… that’s not cool.” What on earth did Tom talk about? Chris had no girlfriend. Oh, he remembered, so Tom had heard that?

“I’ll explain to you tomorrow, right? But now let me take you to bed.” Tom looked at him for a long time without saying a word, but there was no mistaking the longing in Tom’s eyes.

“What would you take me to bed for?”

“You’re off your face.”

“My face is not off…” Tom sounded a little offended.. or hurt? In any case absolutely drunk.

“I never said so, so c’mon and get ya bum into your bed.”

“I don’t want to.” It was probably his own being drunk that made Chris so angered with Tom that moment. Whatever Tom’s problem was he could not get it, all he knew was he was unnerved and angered and this idiot was standing in front of him, wearing almost nothing and he could see everything and he had already considered Tom a spunk and… dammit! He pinned him there, his back against the wall, Chris’s hands to both sides of his face.

“Stop that, Tom.”

“You stop that. Let me go.”

“Your fault.” Chris felt his heart race looking at Tom. Helpless Tom, drunk Tom…. that guy he would have literally bedded in any way possible.

“I…” Tom’s hand found its way to Chris’ arm and he looked at him, pleading. Chris hoped he had understood this plea right when he covered Tom’s mouth with his own.

They had ended up in Tom’s bed, both undressed. Even through the darkness Chris could see the bright red that ornamented Tom’s face. The small curls of his lightbrown hair looked so perfect and Chris would never have imagined to ever see a look of such lust and longing in his roommate’s face. Appealing, charming and captivating him, even though he knew it was not only lust that clouded his gaze. He had wanted to make sure Tom would get to bed safe so he could sleep off his hangover but here he was, unable to leave him alone. He, too, had undressed and Tom had needed no further invitation to touch him like he had never seen or felt something alike before. But that was only until Chris brought his hand to Tom’s member, stroking him gently. He was rewarded with a small moan. He swallowed hard and continued to service Tom with his hand, replacing the gentleness with a bit more determination. Obviously Tom enjoyed it that way, he raised his hips, seeking more of Chris’ affections. And Tom did his best to give Chris the same, but the movements of his hand were rather vague yet still enough to arouse Chris. He smiled when Tom came without warning. He retracted his hand, that was covered in Tom’s cum and took a tissue from his roommate’s nightstand to clean it off. Tom looked up to him, apologizing.

“I… do you want me to…?” He licked his lips and even though Chris could not have imagined much he wanted more that moment, he was sober enough to refuse.

“No, it’s ok, Tom. I guess I’ll go now…”

“Chris, I…”

“Sshh… I’m not having a lend of you when you are like this. You probably won’t remember anyway, so.. it’s ok.” Still Tom’s face spoke volumes of how he felt. If only it wasn’t just the alcohol speaking, Chris thought regretful. He hunkered over Tom and gave him a short kiss he almost immediately broke. Then he whispered.

“I lied when I said I have a girlfriend.” And with that, he placed the sheets over Tom and left him. And Tom did fall asleep only seconds later.

The next morning Tom awoke to a serious headache and general feeling miserable. The memories of the night before were blurred but he remembered his somehow weird dreams about himself and Chris and… he held both hands in front of his face, ashamed, even though nobody knew his imaginations. When he left his room to head for the bathroom, he walked into Chris, who greeted him the way he always did.

“G’day, Tom. Had a good night’s rest?”


	3. Chapter 3

It was as if nothing had changed between them at all. Weeks passed by and they spent their time together as they had done before. Chris had not asked Tom to join him at another party again and Tom had not asked whether he would be welcomed. They both did not know why this was, but it was probably for the best. When Chris was gone to have a blast with his friends, though, Tom felt somehow lonely and he indulged in the memory of this special dream. They had never spoken about it. How would they have done so anyway, it was not as if Tom could just go to Chris and ask him. Especially since Chris showed no sign of, well, anything. Instead, Tom joined the drama club so he would meet some new people, too. It was pretty much how he had imagined life in college. Ok, he had expected more parties to take place, but he wasn’t one able to hold his drink and he feared he might say too much, should he be drunk. He did not want to lose this peaceful kind-of home with Chris.

It was not before Chris brought home that girl one day, that Tom actually realized he was jealous. Sure, he had noticed how this guy was constantly on his mind but those were simply the lewd thoughts of a young man who constantly was surrounded by someone he lusted after but knew out of reach. It was ok, in the end Chris obviously wasn’t interested in guys anyway, so he would have to rely on his hands for that. In his thoughts, however, Chris was quite different. Touching him just the way he needed. Kissing him with passion, his hands touching him everywhere… and sometimes it weren’t his hands only. It was enough to make him cum every time, suppressing his moans, not daring to even aspire Chris’ name.

And then Chris had brought this girl into their flat. Technically it was no problem at all, sure. The guys from his sports club had been over a few times as well and that had been fine, funny even. But somehow he disliked this girl being there, sitting on the couch, talking to Chris as if they had known for years. And Chris talked to her just the same way. Of course Tom was as polite and charming as he could be, but he retired into his room pretty soon, leaving Chris with her. It was not as if he had to be watching Chris flirting with her, thank you, mister. He calmed himself in his room and wondered what had gotten into him. He sighed and allowed himself to fall onto his back when he heard them laughing right outside his room. Maybe he should just pretend to go out, buying some groceries or something, so Chris would have his time alone with that girl he so obviously had chosen to court. Yeah, that did sound like a plan. Taking his time, he re-dressed before he exited his room once more.

“I’m out to get some groceries. Is there anything you need, Chris?” It was a habit of theirs: Whenever one of them went out to go to the supermarket, he would ask the other one whether he needed anything. Chris seemed to think about it and then he nodded.

“There’s one thing, yeah. I could use some frangers.” Tom shook his head.

“Come again? A ‘franger’?” Chris grinned and looked at the girl sitting next to him.

“Y’know… frangers.. rubbers… condoms?” Tom did not need to see it in order to know his face turned red like a London bus. All kind of thoughts were screaming together, but he forced himself to smile. Even though, for the first time in ages, he had the urge to take something and smash it into that giggling bitch’s face.

“Yeah, sure… no problem. Anything else?” But Chris shook his head.

“Nah, that’s all I’m gonna need for now.”

“Fine.” He had not intended to snap at Chris like that, but instead of apologizing, he chose to leave before he could do or say anything stupid again. It took him all he has to not slam the door shut and the last thing he could hear was her.

“Must be tough to live with such a freak.” He did not bother to wait to hear Chris’ reply. If Chris thought that way, too, he’d rather not hear it like that.

Tom did not hurry. Instead he walked through the supermarket several times without adding much to his cart. A box of condoms and several boxes of chocolate. But there actually was nothing he needed and since the cashier was starting to look a little confused, he decided it was time to get back. Chris was waiting for his condoms so he could get that… girl into his bed right away. It angered him but somehow anger was not all there was. Truth was: It hurt him to think about it. Even though he had thought he would have accepted it already. But he hadn’t. So he paid and left the store without his usual friendly greeting. The way back felt so long and yet too short. He would simply hand Chris what he wanted and then he would go out so Chris would have his privacy without his freak of a roommate around.

The girl was nowhere to be seen when he entered their flat. Maybe she was in Chris’ room or in the bathroom, he did not care. He went to Chris and without saying a word or even looking at him he laid down the box in front of him. But when he turned to leave again, Chris’ big hand closed around his wrist and stopped him.

“Wait a sec.” What did he want from him at a time like that, Tom wondered.

“…what is it?”

“I guess I should be the one asking.” Tom sighed. Of course Chris did not understand the reason why he was being so huffy and it wasn’t Chris’ fault.

“Everything’s peachy, thanks. I’m going out so you won’t have to mind your freaky roommate.” Wrong. This was not what Tom had intended to say but he had been unable to prevent it from slipping out. Chris would surely be mad at him for being such a dick and he knew he would deserve it.

“I sent her away, Tom.” He did what?! Tom turned around, questioning Chris with his gaze.

“I did not want to…” Tom started, but he was cut short by Chris.

“No drama. Didn’t like that bitch that much anyway.”

“Chris!” It was not the word ‘bitch” alone – he had named her that himself as well, ultimately – but his surprise.

“Calm down, you wuss. I think it’s time for us to have a serious talk, right?” So Chris really was pissed. A serious talk was never a good thing and Chris’ calmness did not deceive Tom. He swallowed, looking elsewhere.

“Listen, Chris.. I truly am sorry for being….”

“No, Tom. YOU will be the one listening and don’t interrupt me.” How could Chris sound so.. gentle, somehow, when he was angry? Tom nodded, at a loss of words. “Right. How do I start?” Chris was nervous, not used to these kinds of talks. “Ok, I know. How about that: I do know you are into me. Ok, wait… how do I put it?”

Tom clenched his fist. “You are not into guys.” It wasn’t a question, not a suggestion.

“I told you to not interrupt me. Ok… I know you are into me, you know… like in sex and stuff. And.. fuck it…” Chris laughed nervously.

“It can’t be that hard to say it.”

Chris took a deep breath. “Alright. Tom… I cracked onto you, I mean… ever since that damn party I’ve been thinking about this night.”

His dream! So it was no dream after all? Panicked, Tom finally looked at Chris again. “I’m sorry, Chris, this…”

Chris sighed. “There is no need to be, Tom, ok? Are you a little thick up there?”

“But that night… we were drunk and once you were a little sobered… you went away.”

Chris pressed Tom’s wrist for a moment. “We sure do need to talk, don’t we? I wasn’t drunk, YOU were. I told you I wasn’t goin’ to have a lend of you… when I was unsure about what you felt. How could I have enjoyed it when maybe you didn’t want me like that in the first place, hm?” It did make sense to Tom. Chris surely wasn’t the type of guy to take advantage of anybody like that.

“But…”

“No, let me finish as long as I can, ok?” Tom went quiet. “Believe me, I would have loved to go further that night. But I couldn’t, not like that. But, you know.. sometimes I could hear you in my room. I mean, the walls are quite thin. And hearing you moan my name is quite arousing.” He noticed Tom’s shame and hurried to continue. “What I mean is… I’ve fallen for you, Tom. You got that?”

It was that very moment, Tom noticed his heart stopped to beat for a little. He still felt ashamed for what Chris knew but still… he was relieved. “But that girl… I thought she….”

“Forget about her. I actually thought I might draw you out by flirting with her like that.”

“That wasn’t right, Chris.”

“You’re sorry for her?” Tom shook his head. “See, it’s ok now.”

And with that, Chris pulled Tom into a kiss.

They did find their way into Chris’ room soon after. Once Chris had kissed him, it was as if Tom’s shyness had been blown away. He was hungry for Chris’ touches, to feel him, to taste him… to be with him in the way he had thought to be possible in his dreams only. But here he was, in Chris’ bed whilst all of their clothes lay forgotten on the floor. This time Tom could let himself fall into those touches and he made sure Chris got to enjoy it as well.

“That’s… enough, Chris….” Tom looked into Chris’ puzzled eyes and smiled at him, forming ‘not yet’ with his lips, before he slowly kissed his way down to Chris’ nipples, letting his tongue slide around them, licking them and he even got cocky enough to bite… further downwards to his navel… down to the small trail of hair until he finally reached Chris’ member. One moment he hesitated, breathing against him, just long enough to tease out a small moan. His tongue caressed the tip, before he licked downwards, over the hot skin, feeling the blood pulsate beneath. And looking up to meet Chris’ gaze, he closed his lips around him. The arousal in Chris’ voice was undeniable and incited Tom to do his best to pleasure Chris with his tongue and his mouth. Even when Chris signaled him it was too much, he did not stop, instead sucking him harder until he tasted the hot, salty liquid that was Chris’ cum.

Tom let go of him and swallowed, then he licked his lips.

“You didn’t have to do that, Tom.” Chris was panting, obviously he was still not satisfied. Tom brought one finger onto Chris’ mouth, silencing him.

“I wanted to. Even that night… I wanted to.” He placed a kiss on Chris’ shoulder.

“If only I had known…”

“Now you know. …have you brought them?” Chris looked around, unsure.

“Brought what?”

“Those… frangers.” The Australian couldn’t help but laughed.

“You’re a quick learner, my pommie.” Tom had not the slightest idea what ‘pommie’ meant, but it did sound like an endearment.

“I guess I’m quite good when it comes to my mouth.”

“Oh, you bet.” They looked into each others eyes for several moments, before Chris turned serious again.

“Listen, Tom… we don’t have to go all the way…” Tom froze.

“You don’t want to…?”

“No, that’s not it.. it’s just…. if you don’t want to, we can stop…” Tom nuzzled his face against the side of Chris’ throat.

“How do you even get the idea? I’ve been longing for you ever since I moved in here, Chris. I dreamed about you, fantasized about you… don’t send me away now.”

Chris closed his arms around him. “I won’t. I just… wanted to be sure.”

They did not hurry, taking their time to hold each other for a while. Without saying another word, they came to a silent agreement and it was Chris who made the next step, letting go of Tom only to kiss him once more, guiding Tom to lie down on his back in the progress. He did not ask again whether Tom wanted it, his mien telling him everything he had to know. This time it was Chris’ turn to explore the other one’s body and he did so, placing small kisses onto Tom’s chest, feeling his heartbeat with his lips. His hands were caressing Tom’s side, running down to his legs. He did not rush to go further down and only did so once he was sure this was what Tom was pleading for with his whimpering. And then he lovingly took care of Tom’s throbbing erection… the guy did have to wait for quite some time, he figured, when it did take but a few licks before he spent himself, leaving a wet trail on Chris’ cheek. Chris simply wiped it off. And then it dawned on him.

“We don’t have….”

“In my nightstand is a tube… it’s red, quite small.” Tom had covered his face with one arm, obviously embarrassed.

“Don’t move, I’ll be back in a few.” Chris stood up and hurried to get named tube. He did not have to seek for long, the tube being rather prominent. He returned to Tom, not daring to comment.

“Your legs…. you need to spread them so I can…” Tom did as he was told, still not looking at Chris. “No need to hide, Tom.” He tried to sound reassuring but his voice mainly told of his lust and in his ears he sounded like a lecherous old man. Still Tom looked at him, unsure, shy and somehow there was a little spark of kinkiness as well.

“Have you ever…?” Tom asked him and Chris chuckled.

“Should not I be the one asking you?… Don’t worry, I’ve done this before.” Tom seemed to relax some more. He snapped the tube open and coated his fingers with lubricant, carefully spreading it so they were completely covered with it. Then he slid between Tom’s spread legs.

“…take that pillow behind you. I think it’s easier if you put it underneath you.” Tom understood and took the pillow, lifted his hips and fitted it between himself and the bed.

“Much better. Comfortable?” A nod. Chris caressed him some more with his clean hand, so he would be relaxed and then he tried to fit his finger into Tom’s entrance. Slowly, eyeing Tom for every little hint he might not like it or even find it painful, but Tom managed to convince him with his weak smile to continue without staring at him. Of course he still checked to make sure it was ok. The first finger was easy enough and there were no problems with the second one, either. Chris moved them inside Tom and thanks to the lubricant they slipped just fine. And how he liked Tom’s face… he had closed his eyes, biting his lower lip but the small twitches his mouth made blew his cover. He liked it.

The movements he made with his fingers gradually became faster until he thrust them into Tom’s willing body, making him breathe hard. And not only Tom’s breathing was hard again…

“Chris… please…” Tom begged him.

“That’s not enough pre-”

“It’s just fine. Don’t.. keep me like this… any longer….” He opened his eyes just enough to be able to look at Chris. Chris pulled his fingers out and took one of the condoms Tom had bought earlier, sheathing it over his member. Once more he took the red tube, there was no such thing as ‘too much’, he thought. Chris adjusted his position, entering Tom after one last, assuring glance.

He had to take it very slow. Chris noticed the way Tom clenched the sheets with his fists, but he continued, knowing Tom would not hesitate to tell him to stop, should he wish for him to do so. But he didn’t, not even when he worked himself deeper into him, not when he was almost inside him, not even when he paused to give him some time to get used to this feeling.

“You ok?”

Tom nodded. “I’m fine…” He looked up to the blonde guy above him, the small hint of pain in his eyes overlain by something Chris couldn’t classify, but it was something good, this he could tell. He leaned forward, supporting himself with his hands next to each side of Tom and bringing their lips together, inviting Tom’s tongue to play with his own.

And unhastyly he started to move.

The next morning Chris awoke to the strange feeling of someone else’s warmth against himself. And then it came back to him, causing him so smile, looking at the brown curls of the guy pressing against him.

“Tom.. are you awake?” Chris whispered, so he wouldn’t wake him up should he be sleeping. An even quieter whisper was returned.

“I am…” He placed a kiss to the place Chris’ heart was and seemed to hesitate.

“…are you alright, mate?” Chris feared that he had maybe been a little too rough the night before and Tom’s next question caught him off guard.

“Are we now… you know…?” There was no mistaking the underlying fear in the guy’s voice. Chris buried his hand in Tom’s hair.

“Let’s say… I no longer am lying when I tell ‘em I have someone waiting for me at home.” He could not see the smile, but he felt it, the same way he felt this relieved chuckle.

“Thank you, Chris…”

“…for what?”

“For accepting me… as your lover.”

“…we do have a lot to talk about, sweetheart. Let’s start with the difference between ‘accepting’ and ‘longing for with all my heart’. But how ‘bout some coffee first?”

~The end~

~Or rather: The beginning of a wonderful love story~ <3


End file.
